User blog:Hyper
WARNING: This short story (3 chapters) will contain offensive language. You have been warned. "Two soldiers walk past an old building. As they walk, they start to discover more about the building. But one day... It remained their final. In 1964, they found the old Frank Burt's Pizza building. At first, the building seemed harmless enough from inside and outside... But the terrors were waiting for them. They continued moving in the building until the female soldier vanishes. The general, of course, was the last victim in the diner. "Show yourself or I have to use it. I don't want to be a bad guy..." he said. Right after that, an unknown animatronic walked out from the shadows. "It's dinner time." and the animatronic ate the general after saying that line." In 2021, three kids: Alice, Ethan and Jake went into the same building to investigate. This is their first audio log. Giant metal door creaks. ALICE: This place is empty, blood's everywhere... Yuck. What the fuck? JAKE: None of my work, this is my first time being here. Say, Ethan, why did you bring us here? ETHAN: ... ALICE: Silent as usual. Creepy, distorted female's voice says "I'm sorry" over and over in the background very faintly. ALICE: Guys, can you hear that? Someone's here. I can hear someone but who, I am not sure. ETHAN: A female of some sorts. No wonder people come here to fuck each other. JAKE: Shit. I think I will throw up. Jake runs out and starts throwing up. ALICE: Say, you had something to do with it, Ethan, right? That's why you know so much about these... "animatronics". ETHAN: Creations of my uncle. Jake runs back to the gang. JACK: Guys. I saw a broken, decayed version of Fredbear outside. Only problem was that it's jaw was enormous. ETHAN: What the fuck are you talking about? Fredbear is a comic story bear. Stop faking it. Torture Fredbear walks it while eating the general's metal cap. FREDBEAR: Fake? And me? Wanna die, kiddo? I will eat your body parts until nothing's remained of it, you deceased cocksucker. The lights go out. FREDBEAR: Kiddo, stop it. The gang gets saved by From before the lights go back online. GRON: You kids, go to your homes and never return. It's dangerous here. I will call the cops to close the place down. Just go home, kids. The gang decided to leave and Gron goes into the building to look for something. GRON: It has to be here somewhere. Gotta find it before Fredbear attacks me. FREDBEAR: Surprise! Fredbear launches himself on Gron, injuring him and nearly killing him off. GRON: HELP! I AM BEING MOLESTED BY A FUCKING BEAR. Local police officers heard about it and rushed to help Gron. OFFICER 1: Sir, this is an unauthorized area and it is blocked off to the citizens. What are you doing here? Gron stands up, heavily bleeding. GRON: I... I came to l... Look for something... I was a former... Former employee... Help me... Gron passes out. The police officers after that call the ambulance and the doctors take Gron to the hospital to recover from the attack. On the same week, Gron was driven mad because he heard about his family getting murdered the same week. So he gets up and rushes home to protect his family. Few months passes by before Alison crashes into Gron's car and injuring everyone. On the same day, Gron was driven mad because his wife, Lynda, was killed by one of Alison's henchmen who dressed up as a fake doctor. On the same following week, the gang went to Fazbear's Pizza to check that place out. ALICE: "Local pizzaria gone bankrupt but a brighter future: Fazbear's Fantasy Land." What the fuck? Since when? Alice reads the date. ALICE: 19th October 2015...? Really? JAKE: That was 6 years ago, I think. ETHAN: Is there an address where's the new place is located? ALICE: South Minnesota. ETHAN: Shit. That's miles away. JAKE: And no one will take us there. ALICE: But that's where we have to go. Our clue is waiting there. Jake's dad, Mike, stops in front the pizzaria. MIKE: The new attraction, eh? I am heading to Minnesota, I can give you a lift. ETHAN: Mr. Schmidt, please. ALICE: Yeah, we need it, sir. MIKE: Sure thing, hop on. As the gang leaves LA, a mysterious person calls Alison. ???: They're heading towards Fazbear's Fantasy Land. ALISON: Good. More people to kill. The mysterious person vanishes. ---END OF CHAPTER 1--- Category:Blog posts